Finding Our Way, A Grey's Story
by s0ulcat94
Summary: Amelia and Owen are trying to make their relationship work again. However there's one issue-Teddy's pregnant, and with Owen's child. How will Owen deal with this? And how will Amelia and Owen's relationship survive? Following the events of 14x24. Mature content, eventually.


**Author's Note: First time writing a story in 4 years. When you don't think about writing, you never do it. So here I am, working a double, and hopefully I continue with this story.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Once again, it started off as a quiet day at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. It had been four weeks since Alex Karev and Jo Wilson had gotten married, united in marriage by their good friend Meredith Grey after their original wedding plans went awry.

Amelia Shepherd walked into the hospital, confident that this day would be a good day.

Hold that thought, it would be a great day. Amelia had been in a good mood recently. Ever since the disastrous wedding event four weeks ago, her and Owen had been rekindling things. It had been nothing short of awkward when even Betty had noticed something between the two. After much discussion, the couple had decided to start their relationship up again. With one condition however; they were going to take it slow. No rushing into marriage, no making each other one's emergency contact, and lastly, waiting on sex. They both decided waiting a month and half before doing the deed would be beneficial to their relationship.

But going without the sex was hard for Amelia. She remembered the long nights in the on call rooms with Owen. Sleeping in the same household didn't make it easier for them either. It helped that Amelia often stayed at the hospital, doing double duty.

Amelia shook her head, reminding herself that the no-sex stipulation would be good for them. Besides, absence makes the heart (and orgasms) grow stronger.

Amelia headed into the staff room to grab her white coat and grab a cup of coffee.

As she walked in the doors, she saw her two sisters, Meredith and Maggie sitting on the couch, discussing Alex and Jo's decision to stay in Seattle after all.

"I mean, I hope they didn't stay for my sake," Meredith said. "Jo would hold that grudge against Alex forever, and then Alex would get into one of his moods again."

Maggie shook her head. "Jo said she'd rather stay in Seattle so she could continue working under you. She likes you," she reassured Meredith.

"After how I treated her for so many years, I don't know how she likes me," Meredith laughed. She turned to face Amelia, who was pouring her cup of coffee. "Hey Amy, how was your special date night with Owen?"

"I wouldn't consider it a special date night with Betty and Leo in the other room," Amelia joked. "No, it was good. He made us some lasagna and brought out some fancy sparkling juice. It's just weird not having sex after, you know?"

"Don't talk to me about sex," Meredith sniggered. "Haven't had it in a long time and I certainly don't need it. Work is my sex."

Amelia and Maggie both laughed. Meredith had been on this 'work-is-my-sex' thing since she had broken up with Nathan.

"Lady, you need to have sex and now. Don't say there's no one to have sex with, you have guys probably down the block waiting for you. Especially with you being a Catherine Fox winner and all," Maggie told Meredith.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, and Derek is gonna come back to life today," she said sarcastically.

Amelia nudged Meredith. "Maggie's totally right. Go out there and get some action. Lord knows I can't get any for another two weeks," she sighed.

Meredith was about to reply when the door to the staff lounge opened and Teddy walked in. Amelia instantly froze up, feeling awkward. She knew Teddy had told Owen to not bother her any more and get out of her life, but she still felt guilty, knowing of Teddy's previous feelings towards Owen. And now here Amelia was again, hogging Owen for herself.

Meredith stood up. "Well I have a consult to get to," she said, eyeing Amelia with concern. "I'll see you guys for lunch."

Amelia followed suit, nudging Maggie to get up with her. "Yeah, I should proably round on my service before anything big comes into the ER and steals me away," she said absentmindedly. "See you guys later..."

Amelia had rounded on her service and had headed down to the pit. Even if there was nothing coming in for her to consult on, she still liked to go down there to see Owen. Sometimes they would both have down time and sneak off to an empty room and make out for several minutes.

"Hey, you," Owen smiled at her as soon as she got to the main desk in the pit. "Didn't know someone had called you for a consult."

Amelia tried not to smile big, but she couldn't help it around Owen. He just had that affect on her. "Nah, I'm just trolling for cases. Everyone's healing up well on my service," she replied.

"Well, that's because they had you as a surgeon," Owen said, trying to subtly flirt with her, but failing. "It's actually pretty slow down here right now. Which I know I'll pay for by saying that in couple hours."

Amelia batted her eyes at Owen, then pointed upstairs. "Wanna go talk somewhere?" she asked. "You know, somewhere a little more private?"

Owen's smile grew wider, catching onto what she was suggesting. "Sounds good to me."

Owen and Amelia had been in the on call room for about fifteen minutes now. They had to started off kissing after the door had been closed and locked and had made their way to the bed in there. They had taken a stumble after Owen had eagerly picked her up and moved her over to the bed, which caused Amelia to burst out in laughter, only to be silenced to Owen kissing her again.

Owen broke away from her eager lips for a minute and said to her, " You know what's weird? Teddy said she needed to talk to me early after she consulted down in the pit. Didn't actually get around to it, seeing as I was busy, but I thought she never wanted to talk to me again."

Amelia pulled away from him a bit, saying, "Wow, mood killer. That is weird though. Maybe she wants to confront you about being with me again?"

Owen looked frightened, thought for a bit, then relaxed. "She didn't look angry though," he pondered. "More like she was anxious about something."

"Huh, well I don't know what to tell you then," Amelia replied. "But, as interesting as Teddy wanting to talk to you is, I do believe we were in the middle of something more important."

Owen laughed, then resumed kissing her, only to be interrupted by the sound of his pager.

"Shit, damn it," he swore, exasperated. "I'm needed in the pit." He looked at Amelia with puupy dog eyes.

She burst out laughing. "Go ahead, go save some lives," she said between giggles. "Just don't forget to page me if there's any neuro action."

He cracked a smile. "You got it."

Owen rushed into Trauma Room One. "What do we got?" he asked the intern that had arrived along with him.

"Carlos Mendez, 32, here with a penetrating chest wound after being stabbed by a jealous girlfriend," the intern answered. "I've already paged cardio, and the police are here. They want all descriptions of the severity of his injuries for the report."

Owen began examining the patient and his wound when Teddy walked in.

"Male, thirties, stab wound to the chest," he told her before she could ask. "I'm unsure if the knife penetrated into the aorta."

Teddy examined the patient before answering. "It's nicked the aorta," she replied. "I recommend we get him intubated and into the OR to assess the full extent of the damage."

Owen turned to the intern. "Grab a 6-0 ET tube out of the supply room and book an OR," he ordered.

The intern left, and Owen turned back to the patient. He applied more gauze dressings as Teddy prepared to intubated the patient.

"So," he started. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Teddy sighed, "This isn't an appropriate time," she replied.

"It's as appropriate time as any," he said. "The intern won't be back for at least ten minutes, what with booking an OR."

Teddy appeared more anxious, her hands tightening. "Seriously, Owen, this can wait," she said, her voice tightening.

"Just tell me, you look like you need to get something off your chest," he urged Teddy. She just ignored him. "Just tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tel-"

She looked up at him suddenly. "I'm pregnant! Okay?!" she yelled at him. "And it's your god damn child!"

Owen's mouth dropped, speechless. This was the last thing he expected

Was it even possible? He thought he had worn protection the three times they slept together while he was in Germany. Well, at least he thought.

So there was a possibility.

"OR 3 is prepped and ready for us after intubation, Dr. Hunt," the intern said, making his way back into the room. Owen just stood there, in a daze after Teddy's proclamation. "Dr. Hunt?"

Teddy glared at him. She expected this type of reaction, at least. Still didn't make her any less angry. She kicked him from under the exam bed. "Let's get this guy intubated and up to the OR, Hunt," she said. "Don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to."

Owen shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "Okay, let's do this," he said, more to himself then anyone else.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
